The Pie
by Ptitange99
Summary: Qui est cette femme qui s’assoit seule au Royal Diner ? Comment a-t-elle eu ces cicatrices qui défigurent son visage ? Et pourquoi commande-t-elle toujours une tarte sans jamais toucher à son assiette ? Oneshot


_Chers lecteurs, je suis très très très fière de vous présenter le traduction d'une des meilleures fics que j'ai pu lire depuis bien des années. Il s'agit de la traduction de **"Pie"** de **Lulu0814. **Elle parle aussi Français donc si vous voulez la féliciter de son oeuvre, n'hésitez pas à la faire !!!  
Quant à moi, je n'ai fais que la traduction, qui je vous le concède, a été dûre et longue, mais je pense que le travail en valait la peine !!!  
J'espère que vous apprécierai ... c'est un peu différent de ce que je fais d'habitude, mais je pense que si vous avez aimé les autres fics, vous aimerez celle-ci !_

Je vous préviens quand même ... préparez les mouchoirs !!!

_Bones ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à la Fox, Fox ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à un homme fort puissant je pense. Les personnes de Bones ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Kathy Reichs. Kathy Reichs ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à un homme chanceux d'avoir une femme aussi intelligente. Mr Reichs ne m'appartient pas non plus, bien que je suis sûre qu'il ait une magnifique maison, il appartient à Dieu. Je suppose qu'il ne faut pas que je précise que Dieu m'appartient ..._

_Allez trêve de rigolade, je pense que vous allez complètement changer de mood dans 2 secondes !_

**_ENJOY  
_**

**_The Pie_**

Elle est de nouveau là.

Cette femme. Assise là, dans le Diner dans lequel j'ai travaillé durant presque 5 ans maintenant, toujours assise à la même table, regardant au loin avec le même regard incernable de … tristefanfictionsse ? Regret ? Solitude ? Je ne pourrais pas le dire.

Elle est sereine, elle l'est toujours, mais son immobilité semble cacher de profondes émotions, d'innommables émotions qu'elle refuse de révéler au reste du monde. Peut être est-ce à cause des cicatrices qui défigurent un côté de son beau visage ? Peut être que tous les mystères qui l'entourent sont simplement créés par son défigurement. Peut être que le silence qui l'entoure ne cache rien du tout. Peut être devrais-je simplement arrêter de me poser tant de questions inutiles alors que les réponses sont sûrement décevantes et mondaines.

Mais j'ai du mal à croire cela, parce que chaque fois qu'elle se trouve ici, elle commande une part de tarte, la plupart du temps avec une tasse de café. Et depuis que je la connais, elle n'a jamais touché à son assiette. Elle reste là, à contempler le plat, avec la même expression silencieuse et insondable qu'elle utilise pour regarder le reste du monde. J'ai de temps en temps vu son regard se déplacer de la fenêtre à la table, et son doigt caresser avec hésitation les bords du plat, presque inconsciemment, avec un touché qui semble trop doux pour qu'il ne veuille rien dire, un touché qui aurait été considéré indubitablement tendre s'il caressait une joue à la place d'un plat. C'était comme si la tarte était la cause de sa tristesse. Ou de son regret. Ou de sa solitude. Je ne suis pas sure duquel. Ca pourrait être tous.

C'est cette drôle d'habitude de ne jamais manger les tartes qu'elle commande qui a fait que je sois intriguée par elle. Pas les cicatrices, ou le calme dans lequel elle semble plongé, ou même cet étrange sentiment de l'avoir déjà vue, de l'avoir déjà rencontrée ou de l'avoir aperçue à la télé. Non, ce qui me fascine c'est ce morceau de tarte qu'elle regarde avec une expression intense de … néant. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il y a de si spécial à propos de ces tartes, ce qu'elle cache derrière cette façade calme, et si je m'imagine tout ça. Millie, qui travaille en général en même temps que moi, pense que je suis folle. Quelque part, contrairement à elle, je ne pense pas que son comportement puisse être expliqué par une simple peur des calories. Elle a une belle silhouette.

Je me souviens qu'elle avait l'habitude de venir presque tous les jours avec un homme, avant qu'elle n'ait ces cicatrices, mais je dois admettre que je me souviens mieux de lui que d'elle. Seigneur, il était canon. Il avait un sourire qui faisait fondre toutes les femmes, même celles qui ne sont pas intéressées par les hommes. De plus, il était grand, sombre et légèrement bronzé, le type d'homme qui finissait mannequin en Californie, pas ici, portant une cravate tous les jours et ayant un travail régulier dans notre vieux DC. Lui et la femme arrivaient souvent à n'importe quelle heure, parfois riant ou argumentant, parfois parlant doucement et se regardant avec affection : ils avaient l'air follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Sérieusement, ils formaient l'un de ces couples qui étaient parfait l'un pour l'autre, pendant que le reste d'entre nous ne peut que les regarder, se sentant secrètement jaloux.

Je me souviens particulièrement de cette fois, il y a quelques années, où l'homme était arrivé avec des béquilles, on aurait dit qu'il s'était fait battre. (Même les bleus qui apparaissaient sur ses joues ne rendaient pas son sourire moins attirant). Je me souviens de ce repas parce que quand j'ai servi la table à côté de la leur, je l'ai entendu dire quelque chose comme : « … j'avais besoin de vous donner du temps pour me trouver. » Il s'est ensuite arrêté pendant quelques secondes. Et ensuite, se voulant rassurant, il avait ajouté : « Oh, j'ai déjà été plus torturé que ça. » Il avait même rigolé un peu, comme si être torturé n'était pas grand-chose. J'ai fait comme si je ne les avais pas écouté, et me suis éloigné, un peu stupéfiée par ce que cet homme venait de dire.

Ensuite, un peu après, ils ont commencé à chanter. Chanter et rire au milieu d'un Dîner rempli de personnes. Bien que je ne connaisse pas la chanson à l'époque, et bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse se vanter d'être un grand chanteur, c'était la chose la plus romantique que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir dans ma vie. Peut être était-ce parce que je ne connaissais pas la chanson, et parce que l'homme avait une voix médiocre que ça m'a autant touché. Ca semblait si vrai. C'était parfait parce que c'était authentique, et bien qu'ils soient au milieu d'un restaurant, ça semblait intime. Millie, qui se trouvait au comptoir, les avait aussi vu, et lorsque le restaurant ferma, on gloussa ensemble, à repenser à combien ils étaient mignons tous les deux.

Maintenant que j'y repense, cet homme n'était probablement pas un fonctionnaire, même s'il portait un costume. Peut être qu'il est une espèce d'agent secret, comme James Bond. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce genre de personnes existent vraiment, mais ça expliquerait le costume. Les gens qui sont aussi beaux que lui ne devraient pas être torturés, ça c'est sur.

Généralement, mon attention était complètement dirigée vers le beau partenaire de la femme, ce qui veut dire que j'étais trop occupée à regarder son visage (et les autres parties de son corps) pour remarquer sa compagne. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, ils arrêtèrent tous les deux de venir. Après une longue absence, un soir, la femme était de nouveau assise à leur table, seule, avec des cicatrices sur un côté de son visage, un air affligé et un morceau de tarte aux myrtilles pour lui tenir compagnie. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé que je ne l'avais plus vue depuis quelques mois. Et ce n'était qu'à ce moment, lorsque je n'étais plus aveuglée par ma propre envie ou par le sourire de son copain, que je la vis vraiment, et que j'eu cette impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Je suis presque certaine que je l'ai vue à la télévision, mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir du contexte exact. Ou peut être avons-nous été ensemble à l'école. Je l'ai peut-être vue dans un magazine. Ne pas pouvoir me souvenir m'énèrve.

Maintenant, elle vient de temps en temps, plus autant qu'elle en avait l'habitude à l'époque où elle souriait encore. Désormais, elle trouble les serveurs avec cette drôle d'habitude qu'elle a de regarder des tartes sans apparente raison. Je pense que ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'il ne l'accompagne plus. L'homme aimait vraiment bien ces tartes, si je m'en souviens bien. Peut être ont-ils rompus, et il lui manque. Peut-être est-il finalement devenu un mannequin et qu'il a déménagé à LA. Ou peut-être que ça a un rapport avec ces horribles cicatrices.

* * *

Je sais qui elle est maintenant. Tempérance Brennan. Dr. Tempérance Brennan, l'auteur à succès. Je sais ce qui est arrivé à son visage.

Je l'ai finalement reconnue quand j'ai vu Ed lire son dernière livre sur le divan. Quelque chose comme « La palpitante et poignante fin de la saga Bones de Tempérance Brennan ». La photo de la femme du Diner se trouvait à l'arrière du livre, bien que, sur la photographie, son visage était intact.

Je n'avais jamais lu ses livres avant, bien qu'Eddie essaya de me forcer : ils étaient bien trop morbides pour moi. Ce que je lis, c'est « The Notebook » ou « Orgueil et préjugé ». Mais la femme du Diner avait écrit ces livres, la femme du Diner était célèbre, et, selon Eddie, le bel homme qui ne venait plus avec elle était son partenaire du FBI. Ca peut expliquer la torture. Je dois admettre que j'étais curieuse à propos de ses livres.

Agent Spécial Seeley Booth. Quel drôle de prénom c'est … Seeley ? C'est Australien ou quoi ? Je n'aime pas du tout. Il ressemble plus à un ... je ne sais pas. Peut être un David ? Ou n'importe quoi d'autre mais moins bizarre ! Bref, j'ai demandé à Eddie pour une copie de son premier livre, et il m'a regardé comme si j'étais un martien quand j'ai commencé à le lire. J'avais refusé de toucher aux livres de Brennan autant de fois que ceux de Stephen King. Et pourtant, bien que ce ne soit absolument pas mon genre de livre préféré, l'excitement causé par ma découverte me força à lire ces macabres histoires … pour moi et pour en apprendre plus sur leur auteur.

A mon plus grand étonnement, sous les cadavres dégoûtants, se cachait pas mal de romance. Je suis directement tombé amoureuse de Andrew Ryan. Seigneur, Kathy était une femme chanceuse. J'étais une fan du couple avant même être arrivée à la fin du premier roman. J'ai englouti le reste de ses livres en quelques jours, souriant à la « dédicace pour l'Agent Spécial Seeley Booth (ami et partenaire)» et aux remerciements élaborés à d'autres personnes au début de chaque récit, tout en observant avec intérêt l'avancée qui s'opérait dans la relation entre Kathy et Ryan. J'ai rapidement acquis son dernier livre, avant même qu'Eddie n'ait pu terminer le sien, et j'ai du donc emprunter une copie à la bibliothèque.

Pour des raisons inexplicables, j'étais extrêmement nerveuse lorsque j'ouvris les premières pages du livre. A la place des habituelles lignes officielles, on pouvait simplement y lire :

_"Pour Booth._

_Plus que jamais."_

Andy Ryan mourut dans ce livre.

Ed m'en voulait de lui avoir gâché la fin du livre, mais il me consola quand il me vit fondre en larme après avoir fini le dernier chapitre. J'ai braillé pendant tout l'enterrement. Il se moqua de moi pour pleurer la mort d'un personnage fictif, surtout à mon âge. Je lui ai demandé s'il insinuait que j'étais vieille. Il me dit que non. Il me dit qu'il ne pensait pas que je pleurerais autant à son propre enterrement, et que j'aimais Andy bien plus que je ne l'avais jamais aimé. Je lui ai dit que je ne pleurerai pas à ses funérailles s'il continuait d'être méchant avec moi. Il me fit un Banana Split soupoudré de M&Ms.

J'aime Eddie.

Malgré tout, j'étais entièrement déprimée. Après avoir pleuré la mort de l'Agent Ryan sur tous les forums de Bones, je cherchai des informations sur le passé de cette Tempérance Brennan et de son Agent Booth. Maintenant que je connaissais le nom de cette femme mystérieuse, et vu qu'elle était célèbre, il ne me fut pas difficile de trouver ce qui lui était arrivé, à elle et à son visage.

Selon CNN, le Dr. Brennan et l'Agent Booth avaient travaillés ensemble pendant des années sur des affaires dangereuses, leur taux de réussite avait explosé tous les records. Pendant qu'ils arrêtaient un suspect, une bombe avait explosée, tuant deux personnes et en blessant quatre. Un des deux morts était l'Agent Spécial Booth. Le site contenait des photos. Il avait laissé derrière lui un jeune fils et une partenaire, anthropologue judiciaire et auteur à succès désemparée, qui s'asseyait désormais seule au Diner où ils avaient l'habitude de manger ensemble et qui contemplait désormais des assiettes de tartes avec tristesse, regret et une solitude absolue.

L'Agent Booth était mort. Certaines personnes sur les forums avaient même dit qu'il était mort pour elle, qu'il l'avait sauvée. Comme Andrew l'avait fait dans le livre. Est-ce que Andy était inspiré de Booth ? Avait-elle finit ses livres en tuant Andy parce qu'il était inutile de continuer à écrire lorsque son amour et son inspiration étaient partis ?  
Cette idée me refit pleurer. Je me sentais pathétique.

Eddie me dit que je devrais regarder les nouvelles plus souvent, une bonne manière de savoir de tels ragots. Je lui ai alors demandé de me laisser tranquille, bête type. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte du sérieux avec lequel je prenais cette affaire, et il me laissa tranquille, comme je le lui avais demandé. J'ai directement regretté mes mots.

Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était le bel homme, avec son beau sourire, commandant une part de tarte aux myrtilles alors que la femme qu'il aimait se penchait sur la table pour lui voler ses frites. J'eu même l'impression de vaguement me rappeler d'un petit garçon avec des cheveux ondulés garnit d'un sourire aussi beau que celui de son père, mais qui désormais ne pouvait plus le voir. Je pouvais à nouveau voir le père de l'enfant, ses joues blessées et bleues, faisant une remarque désinvolte sur la torture et chantant une vieille chanson inconnue d'une voix un peu fausse. Je vis la même personne, frappée par une explosion mortelle, son corps battu méconnaissable. Mais surtout, je voyais cette femme, son visage défiguré, sa part de tarte devant elle, un de ces seuls moments tangibles qu'elle pouvait encore passer avec lui. Dans mon esprit, je pouvais encore la voir caresser le plat encore, encore, et encore.

* * *

Elle est de nouveau là.

Cette femme. Assise au Diner, à la même table, avec la même tarte, ne semblant pas différente pour un sou. Bien sûr, mon agitation intérieure n'a aucun effet sur elle.

Est-ce que je devrais lui parler ?

Non. Pas aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas embêter une personne frappée du deuil avec mes questions offensives. Merde, je ne sais même pas ce que je pourrais lui demander. Mais je le ferai la prochaine fois. J'apporterai un livre qu'elle pourra signer. J'y réfléchirai et la prochaine fois je saurai quoi lui dire. Je ne me sentirai plus submergée par l'immensité de sa perte à ce moment là.

* * *

Ce soir, j'ai décidé de lire les remerciements à la fin du dernier livre de Tempérance Brennan. Je ne les lis jamais en général. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'ils tuaient des arbres pour rien en les publiant. Pourquoi est-ce que les auteurs ont tellement de personnes à remercier ? Quelques lignes avant l'histoire devraient suffire, plus ça fait vraiment nombriliste. C'est bien parce que ces passages se retrouvent souvent mentionnés dans les forums de Bones que j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil. J'ai survolé les pages pour arriver au dernier remerciement. Elle avait remercié ses parents, son frère, ses collègues du musée, ses meilleurs amis, le FBI ...

Là, à la toute fin, il y était, le plus long paragraphe. Booth.

_"Et finalement à Booth, qui me donna tout ce que je n'aurais jamais cru avoir. Un ami, un cœur, une image de ce que le vrai bonheur peut être, toutes les choses que je pensais avoir perdues et que je n'aurais jamais cru retrouver sans lui. Il m'a donné une vie, m'a sauvé plus de fois que je ne pourrais le compter, souvent même en mettant sa propre vie en danger. Il m'a offert des moments que je n'oublierai jamais, et des sentiments trop précieux pour que je puisse un jour pouvoir lui rendre la faveur, bien que j'espère que ça eut été possible. Il pensait que je méritais toute bonne chose, même quand je n'étais, moi-même, pas d' il a eu raison depuis le début. J'ai créée Andy sur lui, bien que j'ai longement essayé de le nier. Je regrette de ne pas le lui avoir admis plus tôt.  
J'ai la foi que tu es au paradis maintenant, Booth. Aucune autre personne ne le mérite autant que toi. "_

J'ai de nouveau commencé à pleurer. J'ai pleuré énormément récemment. Ed commence à s'inquiéter.

La prochaine fois qu'elle viendra au Diner, je lui parlerai. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, ni comment le lui dire, et je ne pense pas que je serai capable de la regarder sans m'effondrer en pleurant, mais je dois lui parler. Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans le faire. Ca commence à ressembler à une espèce d'obsession effrayante, et je sais que je ne pourrai pas oublier sans lui parler. Je le regretterai pour le reste des mes jours si je ne le fais pas. Je suis comme ça.

* * *

"Excusez-moi, madame ?"

Ma voix se brisa au milieu de la courte phrase. Je me sentais absolument mortifiée sur le moment, bien que je ne puisse plus me rappeler de la raison. J'avais l'impression d'être la pire idiote du monde et que tout ce que je pouvais faire en face d'elle était la chose la plus stupide à faire. Lorsque je repense à cette conversation, je me crispe souvent en repensant à ce commencement maladroit, bien que le reste de la conversation fut entièrement pire.

Elle détourna, sans un mot, son attention de la vitre vers mon visage. Ses yeux bleus étaient distants, son esprit clairement occupé par d'autres choses. Ce fut à ce moment là, lorsqu'elle tourna sa tête vers moi, que je vis entièrement les damages causés à son profil. C'était laid. Sa fine peau laiteuse était ravagée. Mais ce fut aussi à ce moment là que je découvris qu'elle était ... belle. Absolument magnifique. Je savais qu'elle était jolie, et qu'elle avait une plus belle garde-robe que moi, mais c'était bien plus que ça. L'hideur d'une partie de son visage ne faisait qu'accentuer la pure beauté de l'autre. Sérieusement, un aussi beau couple qu'eux ne pouvait exister que dans une comédie romantique. La raison pour laquelle ils avaient atterris dans le Diner dans lequel je travaillais me dépassait.

"Je suis désolée de vous déranger," je continuais maladroitement après avoir réussi à surpasser la plupart de mon embarras. "Je, je suis fan de vos livres, et je voulais vraiment vous demander si vous pouviez signer mon exemplaire de votre livre. S'il vous plait ?" Je me sentais comme une complète idiote. Je regrettais déjà ma décision de l'approcher et j'avais à peine murmuré deux phrases.

"Certainement," répondit-elle froidement. Sa voix était plus profonde et rauque que je ne le pensais.

Je lui tendis la copie d'Eddie de « _Os troubles_ », le livre que je lui ai pris sans en demander la permission. J'avais pensé à lui faire signer son dernier, mais Ed ne l'avait pas encore fini.

Elle fouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit un bic. Je me sentis une nouvelle fois stupide, debout devant elle dans le plus inconfortable des silences. Je remarquai des cicatrices sur sa main qui ressemblaient énormément à celles qu'elle arborait sur le visage.

"Je suis désolée," lui dis-je, alors qu'elle décapuchonnait le bic. Je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre à dire.

"Je vous demande pardon?" me demanda-t-elle, suspendant le bic dans les airs.

"Je veux dire … à propos de votre perte. Je suis désolée pour votre perte."

Elle me fixa, et j'eu l'impression qu'elle me vit vraiment pour la première fois.

"Merci," soupira-t-elle après un long silence. Ses yeux fuyèrent les miens et son regard retomba une nouvelle fois sur la tarte. Elle se reprit rapidement et me tendit le livre, après y avoir griffonné quelques mots. Elle avait apparement envie que je m'en aille.

"Je suis désolée de vous avoir importunée, Dr. Brennan,", lui dis-je faiblement.

"Non, non, pas du tout. Je suis toujours contente de rencontrer mes fans. "  
Elle n'essayait même pas d'avoir l'air sincère. A ce moment là, j'étais certaine que cette conversation avait été la pire idée de ma vie.

"Je suis serveuse ici," laissais-je échapper, " et vous commandez des tartes à chaque fois que vous venez, mais vous ne les mangez jamais, et je me demandais pourquoi vous faisiez ça. "

Je n'ai toujours pas la moindre idée de pourquoi je lui ai dit ça, alors que tout ce que je cherchais à faire était de m'éloigner rapidement. Mais je suppose que je ne pouvais juste pas abandonner. Après tout, j'avais plus pleuré l'histoire de cette femme que je ne l'avais fait en 1997 à la fin de Titanic.

Elle m'ignora un petit moment, mais elle semblait visiblement touchée par la question. Elle caressa doucement le bord du plat. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me demande de partir. Lorsqu'elle répondit finalement, la réponse fut si faible que je pouvais à peine l'entendre.

"Je n'aime pas que mes fruits soient cuits."

Ah … ça ne veut absolument rien dire. Si tu n'aime pas que tes fruits soient cuits, pourquoi regarderais-tu un morceau de tarte comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus captivant au monde ? Pourquoi en commander tout court ? Bien sûr, j'étais trop intimidée pour traduire mes pensées.

A la place, je répondis : "Oh. Ok."

Quelle réponse éloquente. Je suis incapable de m'exprimer quand je suis nerveuse. Mais apparemment, ce fut la bonne réponse car elle continua à parler dans un ton fiévreux et désespéré.

"Booth adorait les tartes. Il ne mangeait pas vraiment équilibré. J'ai essayé de le convaincre que le végétarisme était une décision bien plus rationnelle mais bien sûr, il a refusé de prendre mon avis en considération. Il essayait toujours de me faire manger de la tarte et il agissait comme si je ratais quelque chose d'extraordinaire lorsque je refusais ses offres. Alors, il me regardait avec ce … ce sourire et ces yeux …". Sa voix s'estompa.

"Mais vous ne voyez probablement pas de qui je veux parler." Elle s'arrêta, et je cru qu'elle avait fini. J'avais tord.

" La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, on s'est presque immédiatement détesté, vous savez ? Il a du m'arrêter à l'aéroport pour que je lui parle, et j'ai du le faire chanter pour qu'il m'accepte à ses côtés. Il était condescendant et arrogant, et je suppose qu'il pensait la même chose de moi. On avait tous les deux tord. J'avais tord … Booth est une bonne personne. Il méritait une meilleure vie, c'était moi qui ne réalisais pas la chance que j'avais…"  
Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, cette fois ci un peu plus longtemps, et je me demandais pourquoi elle me racontait tout ça. Mais j'étais trop captivée pour la questionner.

"Il a un fils. C'est un père formidable, considérant la manière dont sa famille l'a traité. Et il est la personne la plus gentille. Vous n'avez pas idée de tout ce qu'il a fait. Je lui dois ma vie. Cette fois là, on était à la poursuite d'un suspect. C'était juste un suspect, on en arrête tout le temps ensemble. Il me hurla de m'abaisser. Il était derrière moi, me protégeant comme d'habitude, et il ma soudainement plaqué au sol avant même que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas simplement un émetteur cette fois."

Un émetteur ? Quoi ?

"Il était lourd, j'avais du mal à respirer en dessous de lui. Et ses yeux étaient fermés. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce que la salle n'explose."  
Elle rit amèrement, me faisant frissonner. C'était un rire bizarre, un rire jaune, qu'on aurait plus associé à une personne en train de s'étouffer qu'à un signe de bonheur.  
" C'est vraiment une bonne idée de fermer ses yeux lors d'une explosion. Le flash est incroyablement aveuglant."

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'elle me dise quelque chose. J'avais évidemment secrètement espéré quelques détails juteux, mais mon côté réaliste m'avait assuré que je me ridiculiserais et qu'elle ne viendrait plus jamais au Diner à cause de la serveuse ennuyante qui travaillait là. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un comme elle voudrait me parler, vraiment me parler, et encore moins me décrire tant de détails douloureux sur l'homme qu'elle aime.

"J'ai été à son enterrement. Booth trouve ce genre de choses importantes. Il avait été blessé la fois où j'ai failli ne pas y aller. J'attendais à moitié qu'il apparaisse en uniforme, comme ça j'aurais pu le frapper une nouvelle fois et tout redeviendrait normal. J'ai même scanné les rangs, pour être sûre qu'il n'était pas là, et je fus déçue de voir qu'il ne l'était clairement pas. Et Parker pleurait tellement, c'était horrible. Ce fut dur de lui faire comprendre que Booth était vraiment mort. Il a même été au Hoover tout seul pour voir le boss de Booth, pour être sur que son père ne faisait pas semblant d'être mort cette fois-ci. Quand je me retrouve en face de sa tombe, je pourrais jurer que j'entends sa voix me répondre dans ma tête. Je sais que c'est irrationnel, mais je l'entends. J'ai fais beaucoup de choses irrationnelles ces temps ci. Comme venir au Diner et commander des tartes alors que je sais que je ne les mangerai pas. "

Mes yeux étaient humides et ma vision se brouilla avec les larmes. Je me sentais privilégiée et je ne méritais pas de telles confidences. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi me parlait-elle à moi ? Parce que j'étais la seule personne qui savait pourquoi elle s'asseyait là ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre avait remarqué les heures silencieuses qu'elle passait au Diner à part moi, Millie et les autres employés ? C'est ce que je me demande aujourd'hui ?

"Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée,", murmurai-je d'une voix pratiquement incompréhensible. Une nouvelle fois, je ne pouvais rien trouver d'autre à dire. D'une certaine manière, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Finalement, elle tourna son regard vers moi. Elle avait fixé l'assiette d'un regard vide depuis qu'elle avait commencé à parler. Si elle était surprise par mes larmes, elle ne le montra pas.

Elle soupira et remit gauchement son bic dans son sac. "Je suis désolée d'avoir abusé ainsi de votre temps. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris."  
Son ton était redevenu le ton froid et impersonnel qu'elle avait utilisé lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à moi pour la première fois, mais il semblait plus las, comme si elle se forçait à ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Elle se releva, secoua légèrement la tête et passa lascivement une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle était grande. A ce moment là, le côté balafré de son visage semblait plus laid qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Maladroitement je lui répondis : "Non, non, c'était un honneur, et j'avais fini de travailler de toute façon, je, je vous en prie, Dr. Brennan…"  
Je n'avais définitivement rien d'intelligent à dire ce jour là.

Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait prêté attention aux faibles protestations qui sortirent de ma bouche. Si j'étais elle, j'aurais aussi ignoré mon vain baratin. Je pense qu'elle voulait juste quelqu'un pour l'écouter, quelqu'un qui l'écouterait sans la juger, ou qui essayerait sans succès de lui offrir un quelque réconfort, ou qui lui dirait que tout le monde le manque autant qu'elle. Elle voulait juste parler, pas recevoir des conseils sur la manière dont elle devait gérer son deuil. Le fait que j'étais une étrangère voulait dire qu'elle ne devrait plus relancer la conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui semblait commode vu qu'elle agissait comme si elle regrettait chaque mot qui était sortit de sa bouche. Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle elle s'est livrée à moi. J'étais utile. Je ne suis toujours pas sûre que c'était la raison, bien sur, mais c'est la seule explication que j'ai pu trouver. Soit ça, soit elle est encore plus … seule que je ne le pensais.

Je pensais qu'elle avait finit, j'étais certaine qu'elle partait, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se tourna vers moi. "Il est mort en me protégeant," me dit-elle, les yeux remplis de détresse, le genre de détresse que je n'avais jamais vu avant, et que je ne verrai sans doute plus jamais non plus. "Il est mort en me protégeant. " Une nouvelle fois " J'ai eu une autre chance, nous avons tous les deux eu une autre chance, et il est quand même mort, et je suis toujours vivante. Ils disent qu'il serait mort même s'il ne s'était pas jeté sur moi, sauvant ma vie, comme si ça pouvait me rendre moi coupable d'être toujours là. Ils ont tord. A chaque fois que je vois mon affreux visage, je me souviens à quel point ils ont tord. Il n'aurait pas du mourir. Il ne méritait pas de mourir. J'aurais du mourir en le protégeant.."

Le Diner entier était envahit par un silence de mort. Tout le monde regardait la femme à l'entrée. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle se rendit compte de l'attention qu'elle recevait, parce que son regard était toujours fixé sur moi, et je doute qu'elle pouvait encore voir quelque chose. Elle avait finalement commencé à pleurer. Nous pleurions toutes les deux.

"Il me manque, vous savez. C'est toujours les plus petits détails qui nous manquent le plus. Comme sa voix ennuyante, ou la façon dont il faisait exprès de m'irriter, et ses chaussettes stupides, et toutes ces tartes insalubres qu'il aimait tant, et ses cravates flashy, et les repas Thaï au beau milieu de la nuit, et son rire. Et sa stupide, irrationnelle gentillesse. Ce stupide Diner n'est plus le même sans lui mais je viens quand même, j'y viens quand même … "  
Elle n'avait donc pas non plus la moindre idée de pourquoi elle venait ici.

"Et vous savez quoi ? Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais. Je suis une vrai idiote, n'est-ce pas ? Une stupide pauvre conne. Une trouillarde. Pas que je sois assez bien pour lui de toute façon, mais nous avons tous les deux reçu une deuxième chance et j'ai quand même réussi à la gâcher. Je m'en veux tellement. "  
Elle frotta ses joues avec ses mains.  
"Je ne pourrai jamais l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aime aussi maintenant. Pourtant il m'aime. Je sais qu'il m'aime." Sa dernière phrase n'était apparemment pas destinée pour moi.

Elle disparu en une seconde, alors que j'étais toujours debout en face de la table, la regardant monter dans sa voiture et pleurer sur son volant à travers la vitre. Sa part de tarte était toujours sur la table, intacte.

Je ne l'ai plus jamais vue.

* * *

Lorsque je rentrai chez moi, je me suis excusée auprès d'Eddie de l'avoir tant ignoré ces derniers temps, et il eut le tact de ne pas me demander pourquoi mes yeux étaient rouges. Sa compassion me fit à nouveau pleurer. Mais cette fois, je pleurais contre son épaule, et lorsque j'eus fini, je me sentis un peu mieux. J'aime Eddie, je l'aime vraiment. Je prie le ciel pour qu'il ne croise jamais une bombe.

Je travaille toujours au Diner, bien que je recherche activement un autre job. Je ne peux plus supporter de travailler ici plus longtemps. Une fois, une jolie blonde et son copain souriant se sont assis pour manger à ce que je considère être « La table de Brennan & Booth », et ils commandèrent deux parts de tartes aux pommes pour le dessert. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps et mon employeur m'a renvoyé chez moi, en congé maladie pour le reste de la journée. De toute façon, si je ne quitte pas mon job, je finirai quand même par être renvoyée.

Je ne pourrai plus jamais voir une part de tarte de ma vie.

* * *

**Bon, j'oblige toute personne qui a versé une larme ou qui a eu les larmes aux yeux, ou qui (soyons fous) a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps à pousser sur le petit bouton et me laisser un gentil ou (relativement) méchant commentaire. On va voir combien d'entre vous êtes honnêtes !  
Ce n'est pas rien que pour moi, mais aussi pour l'auteur de la fic en Anglais, sans qui aucunes de ces larmes n'auraient été versées !!!  
Je vous fait confiance ...  
J'espère que votre cadeau de Pâques vous aura fait plaisir !!!  
A bientôt pour la fin de "_Contrairement à moi_" et "_Trahison_"**


End file.
